


Dance routines and distractions

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Attraction, Director Ennoshita Chikara, M/M, Music Videos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: When Ennoshita is asked to direct the newest music video for a popular J-pop band, he is honoured and ready to do his best. What he doesn't expect is just how distracting the background dancers are going to be...
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Dance routines and distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nana_banane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banane/gifts).



> The idea for this fic has been buried in the AU doc of the EnnoTana Heck server for a couple of years now, and I have no idea why it took me so long to actually sit down and write it, but when I did, I remembered just how excited Nana was for it when I first started talking about it. It was supposed to be done for Nana's birthday, but then life happened, so now it's an early Christmas present instead! I hope you enjoy this silly thing, Nana, even if it isn't nearly as grand as I once intended it to be, and thank you for saving me from myself whenever I have a stupidly intricate AU idea and betaing for me <3  
> And thanks to Timur for helping me out this time around, so I could properly surprise Nana with the content of this fic :)

Chikara knew that it was an honour to work with JUBILEE. They were the biggest name in the J-pop industry at the moment, and the band explicitly asked to work with him on their newest music video. He should've been over the moon, and yet, his mind was preoccupied with other things. Things like a pair of legs. More specifically, a pair of legs in tight jeans that didn't belong to a member of the band.

“Could the backup dancers please move further to the back?” Chikara asked, his voice sounding stiff in his own ears. The dancers followed his instructions, moving until they were lined up perfectly behind Shirabu-san. Chikara had another look at the monitor and nodded. He was glad that the backup dancer who'd been testing his concentration would be obscured by Shirabu-san for most of the scene they were about to shoot.

“Is everyone ready?” Chikara asked, expecting a resounding yes as usual, but instead, Shirabu-san asked for his water bottle. The dancers waited patiently until he got rehydrated, casually chatting with each other, but never breaking formation.

As the hot guy with the buzzcut ruffled the hair of the redhead next to him, his eyes met with Chikara's. They'd been introduced to each other earlier that morning, but with that sharp grin directed at himself, Chikara barely even remembered his own name. Chikara desperately tried to rack his brain for a name to go with that grin, but then Shirabu-san handed his water bottle back to his assistant and announced that he was ready to go, and the moment was over and Chikara was forced to pay attention to other things again.

***

“You totally have a crush on him,” Suga-san whispered right into Ryuu's ear as they got changed for the next scene.

“I don't actually _know_ him, so I can't have a _crush_ ,” Ryuu replied, but Suga-san merely chuckled and patted his shoulder.

“You've been staring at him whenever we're not dancing.”

“So what?” Ryuu shrugged and picked some lint off of the tights he just put on. “He's one of the most respected directors in Japan. Can't I be a little star-struck?”

Suga-san raised an eyebrow. “He's also your type. You don't have to deny it.”

Ryuu groaned and tugged on the ankle boots that went with his costume. His senpai had got a knack for seeing right through Ryuu's bullshit, and it was moments like this that made Ryuu regret ever joining the same talent agency as Suga-san. Or well, actually he didn't regret it. After all, he wouldn't have been here at this video shoot if it hadn't been for the agency.

Sighing, he zipped up his boots and got up from the bench he'd been sharing with Suga-san. It was time they get back to work, and Ryuu refused to let himself get distracted from dancing by his favourite director of all time.

***

Chikara heaved a sigh of relief as the shoot wrapped up for the day. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had to struggle so hard to keep his focus. With every new scene and outfit change, that particular backup dancer had managed to recapture Chikara's attention. And Chikara had since managed to remember his name. Tanaka Ryuunosuke. A perfectly ordinary name for a perfectly extraordinary man. Chikara couldn't wait to have a look at the footage just so he could watch Tanaka-san move his body in perfect unison with the other dancers. But he was also exhausted by a long day of filming, so he decided to head home as soon as possible.

_There will be time to lust over the footage tomorrow,_ he thought as he put on his coat and said goodbye to the crew. He had at least some self-restraint and dignity left. 

On his way out of the studio, someone tapped his shoulder. Chikara turned around to see Kiyoko-san, the choreographer for JUBILEE.

“The band is inviting everyone out for dinner,” she said matter-of-factly as always. “Everyone would be really excited if you joined us.”

And there went Chikara's plans of going to bed early.

***

Ryuu didn't know how exactly it happened, but he suspected that Suga-san had had a hand in Ryuu ending up not only at the same table as Ennoshita-san but also right next to him. Instinctively, Ryuu sat up straight, desperate to make a good impression. He really did have a thing for the guy, didn't he?

“Tanaka-san, right?” Ennoshita-san asked after the waitress had taken their orders and gathered up all the menus. Ryuu immediately felt a little flushed at being addressed so directly. He'd been borderline swooning at Ennoshita-san's directions all day, but this was way more intense.

“Correct.”

“You did a great job today. You and the other dancers, I mean,” Ennoshita-san clarified with a crooked smile.

Ryuu couldn't help but smile back.

“I was honoured to work with you!” Once he got going, Ryuu found it hard to turn down his own enthusiasm. “I've been following your work for a couple years now, and it's always impressive!”

Ennoshita-san stared at Ryuu. For a moment, Ryuu thought he'd managed to put Ennoshita-san off, but then he noticed the blush that had settled upon his cheeks.

“I... thanks?” Ennoshita-san mumbled, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. “I'm still not used to the whole 'getting compliments for my work' thing.”

***

Maybe it was the borderline erotic atmosphere that had surrounded Tanaka-san's dance routines all day. Maybe it was the way he charmingly stumbled through the beginning of their dinner conversation until they got more comfortable with each other. Maybe it was that they kept on ordering more beer. Most likely it was a mixture of all of these factors that resulted in Chikara sleepily leaning his head against Tanaka-san's shoulder during their taxi ride home.

They lived in the same direction; it was only sensible to go together! And yet, Chikara couldn't deny the satisfaction he felt at getting to spend just a little bit more time in Tanaka-san's presence. As they arrived at their destination – the train station closest to both of their flats – Chikara insisted on paying for the taxi.

“Thanks. That was very generous of you,” Tanaka-san said, fiddling with the zip of his leather jacket.

“I was the one who convinced you to stay instead of catching the last train,” Chikara replied.

“I didn't need much convincing with how much fun I was having talking to you,” Tanaka-san said. “It sucks that we have to say goodbye now.”

“Well, you could always come over to my place for another drink,” Chikara said without thinking, immediately regretting it when he saw the stunned look on Tanaka-san's face. That came out a lot more suggestive than Chikara had intended, and he was about to apologise, but then Tanaka-san just ran with it.

“I'd love to.”

***

Ever since Ennoshita-san had basically snuggled up to him in the back seat of the taxi, Ryuu had to constantly remind himself not to get his hopes up. Just because he was utterly smitten, didn't mean that Ennoshita-san returned the interest. Maybe he was just drunk. But now they were sitting on Ennoshita-san's couch with cups of tea. As it turned out, Ennoshita-san didn't actually have any alcohol at home.

“You must think that I'm a complete idiot,” he said, staring down at his green tea.

“Nah, it happens,” Ryuu assured him. “We've had enough alcohol for the night anyway.”

Ennoshita-san chuckled. “That's probably true. I still have work tomorrow.”

Ryuu immediately tensed up. “Oh, I didn't mean to intrude! I should let you get some sleep!”

“No, it's fine! I wanted to spend more time with you!”

This was it. This was too much to take without saying anything.

“Can I ask you something?”

Ennoshita-san raised an eyebrow.

“Go ahead,” he said, sipping at his tea.

“Have you been trying to flirt with me?” Ryuu blurted out. “Because I certainly have been trying to flirt, and I don't know if it's been working or not.”

Ennoshita-san carefully put his cup down next to Ryuu's on the coffee table and turned around to properly face him.

“The flirting wasn't entirely intentional, but...” He bit his lower lip, making it impossible for Ryuu to look away from his mouth. “You look really hot in tights, and it's been making working with you incredibly distracting.”

Oh wow. So maybe Ryuu did have a chance.

“Do you mind...?” Ennoshita-san asked, reaching out to cup Ryuu's face in his hand.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Ryuu said eagerly, earning himself a snort of laughter.

“I'm not going to do anything more than kiss you before I had the chance to take you out on a date.” Ennoshita-san's face was suddenly incredibly close before Ryuu even had the chance to properly process his words, and then they were kissing – gentle and soft, with barely a hint of tongue, but enough to make Ryuu's heart pound loudly in his own ears.

***

Chikara woke up the next morning when he heard a door open. He was slightly disoriented, not used to waking up on his own couch, but then he remembered that he'd insisted on Tanaka-san taking the bed.

“Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,” Tanaka-san said, closing the bedroom door behind himself. “I need to get going now, or I'll be late for work.”

“Don't worry, I need to get to work, too,” Chikara muttered as he had a look at his phone. There wouldn't be time for breakfast. “We're still on for dinner tonight, though, right?”

“Absolutely!” Tanaka-san's grinned excitedly. “Like I'd let an opportunity like that slide.”

Chikara couldn't help but return the grin. Later, he would get to review yesterday's footage, which would mean getting another good look at Tanaka-san's toned legs, and then he had a date to look forward to. This day was shaping up to be absolutely fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing :)


End file.
